The present invention relates to a film unit with a photographic lens having exposure and film winding functions, by which a photograph can be taken using an unexposed film previously loaded into the unit.
The film unit with photographic lens is a camera in which a film is integrally provided, which is sometimes referred to as a single use camera. As is well known, the camera is used only for the purpose of photographing the film loaded in the camera, and after exposure, the film is taken out from the camera and then the camera is disposed of. Therefore, the structure of the camera is simple, and the manufacturing cost is low.
Single use cameras are frequently purchased and used when travelling. However, single use cameras of the prior art are not convenient to be carried. For example, a single use camera is provided with a photographic lens, the focal distance of which is 35 mm, and the dimensions of which are 110 mm.times.60 mm.times.35 mm, so that it can not be put into a shirt pocket.
Recently, use of the single use camera has diversified, and there is a tendency that a strobe unit is installed in the camera so that the camera performance can be improved. For that reason, the cost is inevitably raised, and further the dimensions of the camera are inevitably increased.
Recently, it has been required to reclaim single use cameras from the viewpoint of recycling.
Before the camera bodies are reused, of course, it is necessary to check them so as to guarantee their quality. Therefore, it has been required to provide cameras that can be reused when very small number of parts are replaced.
That is, it has been required to provide reusable cameras having a means that can prevent the cameras from being reused without the check of their quality. Therefore, reusable cameras from the film magazines of which photographers can easily take out films cause a problem.
Of course, it is necessary to avoid an increase in cost even when the aforementioned means is adopted. Also, if necessary, the film must be easily taken out from the camera without lowering the reliability. Further, the processing for recycling the cameras must be simple and easy.